Final Fantasy VII 2 The Awakening
by Borad
Summary: 4 years pass. Zack awakens to a diffrent world, Lost he seeks clues of the past to find the future. Zack must also find what Sephiroth has in store for him,a new nightmare is about to begin Zack is alone. Or will he seek help from an old partner.plz R
1. Awakening

FF7-2  
Chapter 1  
Awakening  
By. Borad  
  
Zack stirs around in bedthen jumps with a start beathing heavly. "Ohh, just another bad dream" said Zack getting out of bed, Zack put on his cloths andand dashed down the stairs, and out the door. "I'm going to be late for school I just know it" said Zack dashing down the sidewalk. Just right as Zack got in front of the school he runs into his Principle, "Mr. Groth I'm sorry I'm late" said Zack out of breath. Mr. Groth just laughed, something was wrong Mr. Groth had an insane look on his face and his hair has let loose and long, not in its usual pony tail. "Mr. Groth are you o.k." said Zack starting to take a few steps back, "Zack please just call me Sephiroth". Zack was starting to freak out "Who in the hell are you" said Zack angrily, Sephiroth just laughed "I just told you". Zack tryed to run but could not, instead he stepped back just a little further and as he did the ground started to make small waves like he was walking on water. "Zack listen it is time to wake up, don't fear me I will not hurt you" said Sephiroth still standing motionless. "I don't understand what you are talking about" said Zack completely confused, "Zack you may not understand now, but you will in time" said Sephiroth grinning. Just as Sephiroth spoke those words Zack fell through the cement into a stange blue liquid. Zack looked around him but only saw blue liquid but it was moving around as if it were alive, Zack looked over his shoulder and saw the shape of a teenage girl no older than 19 or 20 made up of the blue liquid. "Zack I love you, please save us" said the figure, but right as she spoke Zack felt a extreme rush of pain surge through his body. "AAAHHHH" Zack screamed in pain as everything around him rushed up words, Then there was only darkness.  
  
Zack falls to his knees gripping his head as if someone had just smashed him over the head with a sludge hammer. Zack was sitting in some sort of shower being sprayed with the strange liquid, Zack felt wobbly as he stood. Zack looked up at the liquid and felt stonger with each drop that sprayed his body. Zack looked around, it was dark the only source of light was coming from the light. Zack stumble out of the shower and looked around, it looked like something out of an old sci-fi movie. "Where am I?" said Zack stumbling around the room, Zack falls to his hands and knees. Images of soldiers in blue uniforms flashed through his head and him self being shot by them. Zacks skull felt like it was going to split open, Zack stood again and stumbled to nearby mirror. Zack wiped off the dirty mirror and stared at a image that did not look like himself. He looked older about 22 years he was ripped up with mucles and one of his arms was robotic, he looked at his face in the mirrior witch was hard to make out in the dark room. Zacks eyes were dark blue and glazed with a liter shade of blue, his hair was jet black and spiked in a odd way. Zack felt stiff and decided to move the joints in his body, after Zack finished stretching he decided to go out of the room.  
  
As he walked out into a larg tunnle that was dimmed with light he noticed he was naked, Zack quikly looked around for some cloths and fond a pile near the door way. A blue t-shirt blue, pants, a rifle, and what looked like a S.W.A.T. helmet. Zack threw on the cloths and helmet, inside the helmet was a mic that came down to the mouth, a ear peice so he could hear the small computer witch was also inside the computer. There was a small eye peice that gave him info on whatever he looked at. Zack decided to go back into the room and look at himself in the mirror.  
  
As Zack reentered the first room to look in the mirror, he saw starring back at him the blue uniform the one of the men was wearing when he was shot. As Zack starred into the mirror the small computer in his helmet went off and brought up info on himself.  
  
Name: Zack Age: 23 Gender: male eyecolor: blue haircolor: black Class: first rank soldier Last mission: Destroy the source of monsters in Neblum All other info is classified  
  
"I geuss Neblum is my next stop" said Zack thing what secrets may lie in wait for him. "Wait, how do I get there" said Zack running down the tunnle corridor. "guess I will just have to ask for directions" said Zack smiling to himself.  
  
wait for chapter 2: Road to Neblum  
  
Final Fantasy copyright to squareenix  
Fan fiction copyright to borad 


	2. The road to Neblum

FF7-2 The awakeng  
Chapter 2  
Road to Neblum  
By. Borad  
  
Zack ran down to the end of the tunnle and finaly found the exit, as he exited the odd factory he found himself standing on a mountain range. Zack had a strange feeling like he has been here before, "This place it looks so familiar" said Zack staring around. Zack decided to look around at the scenery for a bit, Zack walked over to a cliff as he did he felt more alive than he had ever felt before. Staring over the edge he could see for miles around, "this world is so beatiful, unlike anything I have ever seen before in my whole life" said Zack starting to get a little to emotional with the scenery. Zack decided that he had seen enough for now and decided to move on, "I need to reach Neblum" said Zack looking around for a way to go. Zack sees a small dirt trail and decides to follow it, on his way down the mountain Zack incounters a strange looking creature on the side of the path. As Zack gets closer the creature leaps at him snapping this way and that. Zack's helmet goes off once again shows him things on the ceature  
  
Name: Teradon, Warning this ceature is very dangerous  
  
"Great now I'm being attacked by a killer rabbit thing" Said Zack dodge the snaps and bites. Zack finaly decides to fight back and Zack pulls out his machine gun he found with his cloths, Zack fires rapidly at the small ceature but it doesn't die. That is untill Zack jumps out of the way of one of its attacks, sending the ceature right over the cliff. Zack falls to his ass tired, "what the hell was that fucking thing" said Zack kind of scared. Zack cuntinues down the hill and after about 10 good minutes of walkig he comes upon 4 Teradons, "oh shit!" sceamed Zack dashing past them and further down the mountain. Every once in awhile Zack would turn around and shoot a few bullets at them. After about 6 minutes of running he reached the bottom of the mountain.  
  
He found himself in an empty town or at least it looked empty, the town was small and consisted of 4 houses, a mansion, and a small windmill. "Is this Neblum" aid Zack breathing heavly, Zack then noticed the Teradon had stopped following him. Zack Had a stange feelig like he wanted to go to the large mansion, but before he could do anything a man walked out of a house. This man looked a lot like Zack but had yellow hair, and a very familiar looking giant sword on his back. "Shinra soldiers must not be aloud to live" said the man angrily as he pulled the massive sword off his back, "Now im in for it" Zack thought to himself  
  
Wait for chapter 3  
The man with no past, Enter Cloud Strife  
  
Final Fantasy copyright to Square Enix  
Fan Fiction copyright to Borad 


End file.
